diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Razer
Razer was a robot which competed in Extreme 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Razer is perhaps one of the most famous robots to appear. Robot History Extreme 2 Razer fought in the first Annihilator against Hawk Eye, Panic Attack, Nuts & Bolts, Odin and Tekno Masher. All the robots slammed into each other in the middle with the flamethrowers of Nuts & Bolts and Hawk Eye targeting Razer with Odin using its pneumatic spike to assault Razer. Razer charges towards Hawk Eye and manages to topple it over making hawk Eye the first robot to fall. Razer attempts to attack Tekno Masher but is ganged up upon by Panic Attack, Nuts & Bolts and Odin. Nuts & Bolts gets crushed by Razer who drags it away, while Panic Attack and Odin battle one another but Odin gets away and uses its spike to jab Tekno Masher who was currently using its flame thrower to burn Razer and Nuts & Bolts. Nuts & Bolts was cornered by Panic Attack and Tekno Masher, with a combined effort both machines attempt to topple Nuts & Bolts but Razer smashes in and was the final push to topple Nuts & Bolts. The remaining robots decide to target Razer encircling it, in particular Odin becomes extremely relentless. Tekno masher falls as stray as Panic Attack rams Razer and Odin and attempts to lift the two only to fail doing so. Razer manages to get behind Odin and crushes it. Tekno Masher turns its attentions to Razer while Odin attacks Panic Attack disabling its self righting arm. Razer crushes Tekno Masher breifly before backing off and getting behind Odin again. Tekno Masher tries to attack Panic Attack but it quickly rams Tekno Masher managing to topple it on its side. Razer severely damages Odin, tearing off its eyes, ears and breaking the scoop off. Odin retaliates chasing Razer with its spike as Razer runs around the pit. Odin chases after Razer, causing damage with its spike, relentlessly damaging it. Panic Attack carefully engages the others and with Razer manages to nudge Odin into the pit. Only Panic Attack and Razer remained. Panic Attack attempts to pit Razer on a few occasions while Razer struggles to get a grip on the slippery Panic Attack. The two robots hesitantly engage one another due to the heavy damage both had taken but eventually Razer manages to get a hold of Panic Attack and crush. Time eventually runs out with both robots still active. Razer won on Damage and Aggression while Panic attack only won on Control. Razer appeared in a champions International Championship battle against Storm 2. Razer darts past Storm 2, hitting the pit release before going after Storm 2, hitting it twice before grabbing hold. Razer crushes the top of Storm 2 but soon backs away and is rammed immediately by Storm 2. Storm 2 rams Razer around the arena, toppling it. Razer struggles to self right with Storm 2 gaining all the advantages slamming Razer into one CPZ to the other. Razer eventually self rights and runs away from Storm 2, charging towards the pit. Storm 2 races afterwards but ends up driving into the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 Category:Arenas of Destruction only Robots Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Side Competition winners Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Annihilator Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 2 Category:Robots from Dorset Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:International Championship Competitors